


Just One, Please!

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Cookies, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Remus just wants a cookie. Deceit won't give him one before dinner.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Just One, Please!

“Come onnnnn!” Remus whined.

Deceit pinched the bridge of his nose. “No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please!”

“No.”

Remus pouted. “I won’t go to bed on time if I don’t get a cookie!”

“You never go to bed on time without someone forcing you anyway,” Deceit scoffed. “After dinner.”

“Fine, I’ll go get Roman to give me a cookie!” Remus said. “Or maybe I’ll ask Patton! He’s always been the cool dad anyway!”

Ouch. “After dinner,” Deceit said. “And if you wait, I’ll do something for you that Patton never does.”

Remus tilted his head.

“I’ll give you  _ two.” _

“You’re the best!”


End file.
